


Pantheon

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Flashfics about the Gryffindor seventh years (and their dates) getting ready for their final party at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantheon

**Title:** Hail Zeus  
**HP_Ficathon Prompt:** "Cream"  
**Fanfic100 Prompt:** "Ends"  
**Word Count:** 112

Harry fidgeted and then yelped as a pin poked him. "Why am I doing this again?" he whined, tugging lightly on his cream coloured toga, now covered in cloud outlines.

"Because the Gryffindors are going to the seventh year party as the Greek Pantheon and you and I, as Head Boy and Girl, have to go too," Hermione repeated. "And you have to play Zeus because: a) you are our leader whether you like it or not, and b) Zeus was the God of Lightning. And if you fidget again I swear I'll petrify you."

Harry sighed in defeat and stood as still as he could while Hermione adjusted his costume, again.

(o)

**Title:** Why does he get an edible costume?  
**HP_Ficathon Prompt:** "Grapes"  
**Fanfic100 Prompt:** "Water"  
**Word Count:** 210

Hermione was almost done with Harry when they heard a yell from the other side of the common room the two shared. Ignoring the brunette's threats, Harry spun around to see Ginny glaring at her brother while Seamus held in laughter. Ron was holding his shoulder and it looked like Ginny had punched him.

"I swear, Ronald, if you steal one more grape from Seamus's costume, I'll hex you!" She threatened.

"But I'm hungry!" Ron protested as the others snickered. "And why does he get an edible costume?"

"Because Bacchus is the God of sex and wine," Ginny snapped, "and Seamus fits that description best. Just go put on your costume."

"Neville hasn't brought it yet," Ron grumbled.

"I'm here," Neville had been watching from the doorway and now he walked forward and handed Ron the black and red toga. "I can see why we made Ginny Queen Hera," he joked. He adjusted his Poseidon costume, which was in shades of blue and green with kelp, gillyweed, and other water-plants draped on it.

"I'll be right back, Parvati needed some help getting plants for Victoria's Demeter costume. She'll be here as soon as she's done patrolling." With that, he ducked back into the corridor, leaving the others to their fittings.

(o)

**Title:** But I'm Hungry  
**HP_Ficathon Prompt:** "Hunger"  
**Fanfic100 Prompt:** "Earth"  
**Word Count:** 171

A few minutes later, Dean and Lavender entered the Head's common room with Padma's costume. The Ravenclaw had taken the late prefect patrol, like Victoria, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone out earlier.

"Hello!" Lavender, as Aphrodite, was wearing a pink and red toga and was covered in fake jewelry. Playing her partner, Hephaestus, Dean was in a light brown toga with a dark brown work smock over it. He had streaks of soot on his face and smith's tools on his belt.

"Don't worry, Ron," Dean said after the greetings were exchanged, "we ran into Neville, who told us how hungry you were." He pulled a shrunken cloth out of his apron and expanded it, revealing, to the redhead's delight, an assortment of sandwiches and two stoppered jugs of pumpkin juice.

Ginny and Hermione finally declared the last costumes complete and allowed Harry and Seamus to join the others. As they waited for the rest of the Pantheon to arrive, they snacked, reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts.

(o)

**Title:** Endings  
**HP_Ficathon Prompt:** "Lime"  
**Fanfic100 Prompt:** "Moon"  
**Word Count:** 139

At last the entire group had arrived at Harry and Hermione's suite and were costumed. Padma and Parvati wore identical outfits, one in gold and stars and one in silver and moons, to represent the twins, Apollo and Artemis.

Victoria was in a tan gown with lime green, flowering, vines twining up the material. The girls had even charmed the vines to run through her hair. Hermione, borrowing Pig for the night, was decked out as Athena, in a gown of blue and grey. The others found it hilarious that she was finally in Ravenclaw colors.

Colin, dressed as Hermes, complete with winged sandals, took one last picture of the group and they set off for the Great Hall.

The seventh years chatted merrily as they walked, but inside, each one regretted the ending of their time at Hogwarts.


End file.
